Love of a Steward's Son
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: After growing up with Hadria, Faramir and Boromir find it hard to resist her, especially Faramir. Will their friendship bloom into something more or will Denethor have other plans?
1. Default Chapter

Luineraugwen: I finally reposted this story after it was taken off. Nothing has been changed or removed, except for anything that conflicted with guidelines. Hope I didn't miss anything. Reviews and answers for the chapters are still there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr but I do own Hadria.

Hadria quietly sat in a chair while she watched Boromir and Faramir practice their swordplay. She had watched them many times before but she never found it boring. Her father had known about Hadria's interest in swordplay for quite a while and since he had no sons, he was pleased that she shook an interest in things other than embroidery and books. He had somehow managed to talk Lord Denethor into letting Boromir train her or at least let her participate in their practice duels. Hadria had been there the day her father had proposed his idea and she remembered seeing an unusual gleam in his eyes. Ever since that day, Hadria had trained with Denethor's sons.

"Move your feet Faramir" he ordered his brother. Faramir didn't enjoy swordplay or hand to hand combat but he did it to please his father and Boromir suspected that his younger sibling was trying to impress Hadria. Faramir's strength wasn't physical but mental. He often spent hours upon hours in the library reading about Gondor's history and the battle strategies. Faramir's was something to be reckoned with which in truth made him an excellent match for Hadria.

Hadria's mind was sharp along with the blade of her sword. Her hair was blacker than the night sky while her eyes were an emerald green. She was pale skinned and quite tall, which made her a rare one of a kind person in Minas Tirith. Her body frame was small and delicate, yet she managed to hold her own against anything Boromir and Faramir could throw at her.

"Take a break brother. Haldir, it's your turn" Boromir said patting his brother on the shoulders and gesturing to Hadria. She stood up, grabbed her sword and strode confidently towards the elder brother.

"Well done Faramir. I believe that your skills are improving" she said as she passed. Faramir felt his heart skip a beat. She'd commented him. This was a special occasion. Sure she'd said things like that before ever since he'd hit puberty, head on he might add, the praise she gave him was very special.

Faramir now stood off to the side watching the two dueling. Hadria had trained extremely hard in the past and she still continued to do so. Her movements were calm and relaxed, fluid like water yet precise at the same time. Faramir remembered a time when Hadria hadn't been so good.

Flashback

"Since your going to practice will us, the first thing to do would be to get you a sword" Boromir said to Hadria and led her to the wall to pick out a weapon. Boromir was close to his fifteenth birthday while both Faramir and Hadria were ten. Boromir took in her height and size then began to ponder on what sword to give her. Deciding on one, he lifted it out of its place.

"This is the lightest one we have. You should be able to wield it" He smiled at the small girl before him. Her green eyes were bright with excitement and Boromir was pretty sure if she wasn't holding it in, then she'd be bouncing all over the place. Hadria took the sword in both hands but she stumbled slightly under the weight and before she could do any harm, Faramir took the weapon from her.

"Remember brother, we may be able to lift this sword but Hadria is a girl so she'll need a lighter one" Faramir said a smile on his face. He knew what her reaction would be and he fully expected it.

"Have you got a problem with me being a girl? I hope not because I could still beat you in a fight!" Hadria replied raising her fists. She was well known for being a fighter in Minas Tirith. She may be female but she could hold her own in a fight with someone her own age. Hadria was not one to be messed with.

"Nay Hadria, I have nothing against you being a lady but I think that it may take a few millennia for you to become one. At the moment you are no lady, you are a tomboy that could never pass for a girl" Faramir jested. He was well aware that she would punch him. Anyone who doubted the fact that Hadria was female was in deep trouble. Just as he predicted, Hadria's small fist swung at him and he blocked it as he laughed.

"Because Hadria needs her own sword and the ones here are too heavy, we'll practice hand to hand combat today" Boromir said all tutor like and broke the two up.

"But we just were. What's the big idea?" Hadria asked.

"I believe there was been enough training for today, my son. These children are taking up too much of your time, time you should be using to train yourself" Denethor said walking in on them. The two children hung their heads. Denethor may have agreed to let Boromir train them but he never let them practice for long. He always came in and interrupted them saying that Boromir individual training was more important than theirs.

"That's right, hand your heads in shame. You know what you were doing is wrong. Now be gone, I don't want to see either of you for the rest of the day" Denethor hissed and both Faramir and Hadria ran away.

"But father, teaching and training those two may help me get ready for training other Gondorian soldiers" Boromir said when they were out of the room.

No my son, to train proper soldiers you need to train yourself and those children are slowing you down. You good but not that good. You still need to practice. Besides, they will never make in the army. Hadria is a girl and Faramir is too weak. Now go and practice alone" the kids heard the steward reply. The then heard footsteps heading their way and they hid behind a large cupboard. Boromir's face appeared in a crack and he mouthed the word 'sorry' before going on his way. Faramir and Hadria looked at each other. Now how were they going to learn to fight?

End Flashback

Boromir had secretly continued to teach them and Denethor somehow never found out. It had gone on like this for years until they were old enough to train together without supervision.

"Good, good. It seems you've been training" Boromir said when they'd finished. "You're deadly with both sword and needle so now I must wonder how good you are dancing. Don't forget that my father is hosting a ball in a few nights time. Will you be attending?" he asked and Faramir glared at him. His brother knew how he felt about Hadria and now he was trying to take her from him.

"Well I was hoping to make up some excuse to get out of it but my father wants me to go and there's no getting out of it so yes, I'll be going" Hadria replied. Faramir watched as his brother looked at her hopefully but she just ignored him.

"Captain Boromir!" a guard said running into the room and bowing respectfully. "You father wishes to see you. I believe it's about the ball". Boromir said farewell and left, leaving Hadria and Faramir alone together.

"So who are you taking to the ball Faramir?" Hadria asked as she sheathed her sword. It was a simple question but it made Faramir nervous. He hadn't been able or even thought about taking a woman to the ball.

"Actually Hadria, I haven't asked anyone to geo with me but I was going to ask you, Although an available young woman like yourself would already have a date" he replied turning his back to her.

"No I don't have a date Faramir and it would be my pleasure to accompany you to the ball" Hadria replied and Faramir smiled.

"No Hadria, it would be my pleasure" he said bowing and kissing her hand like a true gentleman. The young woman slapped him playfully on the shoulder and said goodbye before leaving.

Faramir could have yelled out for joy. This was the happiest day of his life. He'd expected her to say no but she'd the exact opposite. Faramir now had something to look forward to. With a light heart and that thought swirling through his mind, Faramir sheathed his own sword and hurried off to the study.

Boromir strode angrily down the halls, servants hurrying to get out of his way. His meeting with his father had not gone well. Boromir knew that his younger brother planned to ask Hadria to the ball, he'd seen it in his eyes. He knew how much she meant to him and he hated having to do this.

Boromir's face appeared in the candlelight. It was grim and his eyes reflected a deep regret.

"Little brother" he said announcing himself to Faramir. The voice that came from his mouth was different…it almost sounded alien. Faramir noticed this and immediately and jumped up so he could stand by his brother's side.

"What is it, brother? What had happened?" Faramir asked and Boromir shook his head slowly. Why did he have to tell him? It wasn't right!

"Brother, I'm sorry but father and Lord Argon have forbidden you to take Hadria to the ball…"

Luineraugwen: There the chapter's finished. I'm planning this story to be a short story, although I don't know how short. But something I would like it some ideas. Please. Also I have two ideas of where this story should go.


	2. Chapter Two

Luineraugwen: Thank you to call the people who reviewed. There's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

****

The Monster Under Eowyn's Bed: I'm not leaving so you'd better put up with my "Sue".

****

THE HAMMER: Lord Argon is Hadria's father. I got his name from Braveheart.

****

Emily: Well in my story they do have balls okay. I hate Denethor, so that's why I portray him as such a bastard. Yeah I did mean Hadria and not Haldir. Well if you don't like women warrior stories then don't read it because that's the way I write. Women in my stories don't just do sewing and female things, I have them learning how to fight so they can stick up for themselves and not having to rely on men.

****

Shallindra: Hadria isn't like others. Okay, I guess she may be but she's not gonna go and fight in any wars against Sauron okay. And although she may be beautiful, she's nothing exceptional. Also, she's not a princess.

****

Mimori: Actually since I last updated, I've come up with an alternate ending that I'm happy with. I don't know what you people will think but hopefully the readers wont see it coming. There is going to be a thing between Faramir and Hadria.

****

ModestySparrow9: I've got something like that in mind.

****

KayeThorn: I know Gondorian people's eyes are normally grey but I wanted to give Hadria a unique appearance. I'll try and do what you said.

On with the story.

"…they want me to" Boromir spat out.

Faramir's world came crashing down. In only a few minutes he had gone from the happiest man alive to the most hurt one. He knew that Denethor hated him. Faramir had been the cause of his mother's death. She became sick after his birth and died a few months later. Ever since then, Denethor had loathed him and adored Boromir. Years of mistreatment, disappointment and being ignored had turned Faramir into the person he was. A scholar and bookworm who had little self-confidence yet had very little of the courage that his older brother possessed.

"Has Hadria been informed of this?" he asked painfully and Boromir nodded.

"Aye she has. She stormed out of the hall as soon as she was told, muttering to herself that if she couldn't go with you, she wouldn't go at all. I don't think that her father is too happy about this".

"No, he wouldn't be. Hadria is a very spirited young woman and with most probably stick to her word." Faramir said pouring a goblet of wine for both of them.

"Also there's another thing, I don't believe father wants you to attend the ball…" Boromir trailed off as he accepted the drink.

"Let me guess. He said something about dishonoring the family name. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him who did that. You know how loose his tongue becomes when he drinks" Faramir replied spitefully but inside he knew it was so he couldn't see Hadria that night. It was to ensure she stayed with Boromir the whole night and didn't wander off with him.

"No, he and Lord Argon had been arranging this ball to put Hadria and I together. It's been their plan all along that she would marry me but over the years, she became attached to you. Lord Argon and father are worried that she would defy our arrangement and run off with you. I overheard her father saying that he will force her into marrying me if she refuses" Boromir explained.

"Ah, just as I thought. Father wants the best for you, he always has and yet he if I were to die, he would not even flinch. Now that I have something that means more to me than life, father rips it away and gives it to you. He cares not for me, brother" Faramir said slamming his hands on the table.

"I'm sure he..."

"Leave, this conversation is over" Faramir said angrily and turned his back to Boromir.

"As you wish, brother but I have to let you know, in four days I must journey to Rivendell and I do not know how long I will be gone. Continue Hadria's training for me" Boromir said putting his hand on his younger siblings shoulder before walking out of the study.

Faramir turned back around and braced his hands against the wooden surface of the table. It had been a week since his brother had returned from Osgiliath. Their father had told Boromir to leave for Rivendell immediately but then remembered that the ball was on, and gave his son just over a week before he left. A week for him to take Hadria to the ball and no doubt with what Faramir had heard today, their father would somehow manage to have the two married by the time his eldest son left for the elven city.

The young man clenched his fists but when that failed to contain his anger, he swiftly ran his arm across the table, sending everything on its surface crashing to the ground. The candles immediately went out and Faramir watched as his wine spilled from the goblet and stained the rug. His anger seemed to seep out of his body just like the wine seeped into the rug. His anger was replaced by a feeling he wasn't used to. Emptiness. Sighing he picked up everything that had been thrown to the floor, placed it back on the table and slowly wandered up the stone steps, his heart torn to shreds.

Luineraugwen: Although it was a short chapter but that seemed like an appropriate place to end the chapter. I've decided what the ending will be. I kinda involves both of the ideas I had before and I hope you readers will be happy with it. It certainly might come as a surprise.

The next chapter will be from Hadria's point of view.


End file.
